pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tormented Sufferer/Demise of the Beast of Destiny
DemonicDemonOfDestiny's POV* Here I was, sitting at the computer terminal. I am DemonicDemonOfDestiny, or the Heaven's entrusted Beast of Destiny. I control fate, life and death. The destiny of every single being, alive or dead, lies in my hands. Suddenly, INHUMAN SONARCHY* kicks through the door, holding a Poison Shiv Po. He lets out a haunting cackle/laughter** before saying: "Great DemonicDemonOfDestiny, you may be the Beast of Destiny, who controls fate, but now, it is your ability that leads you toward your destiny". I calmly replied: -Yes, I see. The Great Almighty had entrusted you with the title of the next Beast of Destiny. I know this day would come, sooner or later. Each time a new Beast of Destiny is chosen, the former one is always slain, in order to prevent a possible rebellion. You have been entrusted, so I have no regret or doubts. My demise has come. -Ah, yes. So you have acknowledged your demise. -Yes. I am the former Beast of Destiny, thus I was granted the power to evade fate and death itself. But now, since the power is yours, I wouldn't last any longer under the hand of the new Beast of Destiny. But I have one last wish: You may bury me in a Purple Jeweled Chest at the deepest level of the Basement of Greed, with Valo, Inosen, Justi, Feisu, Hyumitto, Forudo and Libera as my eternal guardians . With my carcass within the Basement of Greed, I know that my Greed would be eternally satisfied with the Equipments there. One more thing. You may bury me with the Yamato, my most beloved Poison Axe G+40. -Fine. As you wish. *3rd-person POV* As INHUMAN SONARCHY spoke his words, he stabbed DemonicDemonOfDestiny through his heart. He then carries Demon's carcass all the way from his Hideout to the Basement of Greed. Strangely, there are seven floors in the Basement, instead of two. INHUMAN SONARCHY performed a ritual that summons all the seven guardians from the seven dungeons. After the ritual, INHUMAN SONARCHY makes his way down to the deepest level, where Libera was arranged to take residence. A shrine was prepared in the innermost chamber, with an opened Purple Jeweled Chest, filled to half with all types of Equipment, all Unique, Super Unique and Ultimate. INHUMAN SONARCHY placed Demon's carcass into the chest, with him wielding the Yamato over his pierced heart. Then, INHUMAN SONARCHY spent time carving a gravestone that reads: "Rest In Eternal Peace, DemonicDemonOfDestiny". Placing the gravestone on the treasure chest, now DemonicDemonOfDestiny's coffin, INHUMAN SONARCHY turned and leave. Before departing the Estate of Earnestness, INHUMAN SONARCHY let out a haunting cackle, and unexpectedly, wept a falling tear from his face, while whispering: "I will never forget you, DemonicDemonOfDestiny. You separated me, instead of eliminating me from your mind. You always fight fairly and squarely, with honor". Then he ascended toward the Heavens, with the title of the Beast of Destiny. *DemonicDemonOfDestiny's POV, spirit form* At last...I managed to hinder and slay the inhuman beast within INHUMAN SONARCHY. But I have paid the ultimate price of my life...He slain me when the beast resurfaced for the last time within him...I just know it. The way he killed me, very different from the normally gruesome and inhuman way he would use to torture and kill his victims...All my hard work had paid off...I have no regrets...My death is my eternal rest from the suffering of life...Now I must ascend toward the land of the spirits...a corner of the Heavens, I don't have much time left, so remember my last words, INHUMAN SONARCHY...Rule over destiny and the cycle of life and death fairly, INHUMAN SONARCHY... ~Demise~ * INHUMAN SONARCHY is an OC of mine. He originally was a different self of mine in my mind, but I (somehow) used a weird contraption (from a different game I play) and separate him from my mind. For mor information about him, go here and read the comments. ** INHUMAN SONARCHY's haunting cackle/laughter is exactly the same as the haunting laughter of the Sin Scissors and Sin Scythes from the game Devil May Cry. Category:Blog posts Category:Fiction Stories